some day all three
by 9tales
Summary: all the prevous somedays and the new one is added at the end muahahahahah ok they finally find out each other love each other bla bla bla lets get on with the storie


Some day

By mike laffin

pg 13

I don't own pokemon so don't sew me. This is my first fan fic so give reviews. Our heroes are a little older now here are the ages.

Ash-16

Misty-16 this is a aaml story thank u

Brock-17 ( ) this means translation for a pokemon

…………………………………………………………………….

We find our heroes on a scenic rout. They are walking on a trail with trees to one side and a river about ten feet wide. They are heading to celadon city to see Misty's sisters and so Misty could brag about how she was the strongest water type pokemon trainer in the world. Witch she was in fact and ash was one of the pokemon masters also Brock has his own breeding shop.

"Hay you guys wait up I can walk that fast" yelled misty to Ash and Brock. "Well run then" ash yelled ash. Then misty started running at full speed and yelled "slowpokes" back to them. Come on charzard help me out yelled ash as he pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it in to the air. The pokeball popped open with a blue light and out came a charzard. Ash jumped on the charzards back then flew right in front of Misty and said "who is the slowpoke now".

Brock called out his onyx and rode it Misty called out her gyarados and rode it on the stream. They were about tied then Ash commanded charzard to stop and he came to a sudden stop. Ash whispered something in charzards ear and it nodded its head. Then charzard want faster just so he could catch up and ash called out his pidgeot it was flying next to the two of them. Ash then took out an escape rope and tied it on to pidgeots waist and to chardards waist then he grabbed on and jumped off! He was sliding on the ground being pulled by pidgiot and charzard!

They finally rode into celadon city. They returned their pokemon and walked to the pokemon center.

The three of them walked up to the counter and rung the bell. Then nurse joy walked up to them and said "hi how can I help you"

You can help me by being my girl friend! Brock said. Just then misty pulled out her trusty mallet and Bonked him on the head then was lecturing Brock about how he shouldn't play is you can't win.

"Well we just need to heal our pokemon" replied Ash as he walked up to Nurse Joy. "Ok just give them to me and I will heal them" said Nurse Joy. Then Ash was sitting on the bench waiting for his pokemon then misty sat down next to him and waited Ash blushed a little but so did misty.

"Hay Brock can I talk to you for a second" ash whispered in ashes ear. Brock nodded his head and they walked into the bathroom. "Brock I-I think that I am in love" stuttered Ash. "Let me guess … with Misty"?

"How did you know?"

"You can tell just by looking at the two of you together"

"Is it that obvious? Do you think she likes me?"

"Yes and yes you should tell her I think she likes you too"

"Maybe I will tell her…. some day"

Then they left the bathroom and walked back and Nurse Joy walked up to Ash with a serous look on her face…. Ash Ketchum I have some bad news. Ash was kind of surprised not hearing "ok your pokemon are all in good shape" so he said "what is the matter Nurse Joy?"

"Well your pokemon pickachu is not in so good shape"

"What is the matter with pickachu" said Ash getting a little worried.

"Well he has a very rare disease it is only found in pickachus its electric sacks on its cheeks cause it pain when it uses any electrical attacks and it has had it for a while if we do not operate the disease will spread until it can not move and will die"

"What! I-is pickachu going to be ok" Ash stuttered.

"I am sorry to tell you this but he will die in about 5 months if we do not operate"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for get on it" Ash yelled at nurse joy.

"I am sorry it is not that simple the operation costs 15,000 dollars"

"What! How the hell am I supposed to come up with 15,000?" "I do not know sir but it does not help to yell at me" yelled nurse joy.

Ash was pissed. He started kicking and breaking every thing in sight. Then Brock tackled him just to get him to calm down. Ash was calmed down but now he was sad and about to cry.

"No I am fine didn't they tell you?" ash

"Picka picka pi" yes they told me

"Why didn't you tell me that it hurt then I could have helped you sooner" said ash sobbingly.

"Picka pi picka" (I did not want to ruin the fun) said pickachu sobbing

Ash totally silent picked up the rest of his pokemon and carried pickachu in his arms outside and just sat down on a bench in front of the pokemon center and talked to pickachu for what seemed to be hours. Then finally Ash and pickachu came inside all teary eyed and Ash checked out a room and went into it. Brock and Misty checked out rooms for them self's. Brock and misty went to sleep But ash just couldn't sleep knowing that pickachu was in trouble.

There finally done that was so hard ok so give reviews my e-mail is and I will get started on the sequel. Thanks. I just started middle school this year and things have been crazy but I will do it as soon as I can.

Hay back again I will try to make this one bigger than the last one. Sorry they were so short "family problems" any way here it is... Wait the ages again ash 16 misty 16 Brock 18. Other co. 16

Some day

(Part 2)

Hi! I'm back this is the sequel to Some Day I have been working as hard as I can with school and all. Ok all the mumbo jumbo I do not own pokemon so don't sue me. Ok here it is. Wait ages are ash 16 misty 16 brock18 violet 20 daisy 20

(The other sister don't know the name) 20

Ash woke up with a sudden start any yelling "pickachu!" "Hay ash it is me Brock" said Brock as he was trying to calm ash down. Ash looked tired as he muttered "morning". They all packed up their things and want over to Misty's gym. Misty's sisters were there to meet them. "Hi little sis" said the three sisters in unison.

"Hi" said Misty. As Ash, Brock and Misty walked up to the three sisters. "Hi wow the three of you get prettier every time I see you" said Brock heart eyed. "For some reason that line gets older every time you say it Brock" violet said. Ash just kept walking into the woods by the gym, sat down and leaned his back on a tree.

"What is his problem" Daisy said in a mean tone. "We will tell you later" Brock said. They all went into the gym except for Ash.

Pickachu ran up to Ash with a really crazy grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" said Ash chuckling at the look on pickachus face. Pickachu then ran off and Ash jumped up and followed pickachu. Pickachu led them to a fence post with a flier on it that said "Come one come all to the to the electric pokemon championship, only electric pokemon may be entered the prize is 50,000 dollars and this female pickachu.

( ok this is me the author I am not sure if pickachu is a boy of girl so just pretend the prize pickachu is the opposite sex thanks)

At this point ash was jumping up and down so happy but then he suddenly stopped realizing the only pokemon he could enter was pickachu. "But pickachu I don't have any electric pokemon except you and you would be hurt in the competition" Ash said. "Pick picka pickachu" (I am willing to take that risk to save my own life!" pickachu yelled.

"Ok ok" we will enter the tournament but if you get hurt we are quitting deal?"

"Pickachu picka picka" (yes deal).

Then Ash grabbed pickachu and tossed him in the air yelling "yeah we can do it." Then catching pickachu the wrestled in the grass for a little bit. Then the two of them ran into the gym Brock was explaining to the three sisters then ash ran up and explained how he was going to enter pickachu in a contest.

Brock was kind of confused but he finally said "Ash that is way to dangerous pickachu could die trying to save its own life." But Ash stood up right away and yelled "If he is going to die he is not going down without a fight and he will have me by his side! Together we are unstoppable!"

"Well ok I will be thee cheering you on!"

"Misty interrupted and said I will be cheering for you too!"

Mistys sisters said they would cheer them on too.

"Yeah pickachu we are going to do this" Ash yelled.

Then ash was thinking to him self man I am so glad misty is going to be cheering for me I cant lose or I will lose pickachu misty and Brock would probably hate me forever. I can't let that happen (end of thinking)

Well sorry it was so short I promise that then next one will be longer thanks.

"Come on misty we are going to be late for the competition" yelled Ash to Misty as he grabbed her hand. They ran for a couple of minutes then misty said "ash can we stop I am really tired."

"Ok sure" replied ash. So the two of them slowed to a walk but they kept holding hands and acted like they didn't notice. Ash was thinking yeah I am finally holding hands with misty I have wanted this ever since we met.

"Ash I am so sorry about pickachu" said misty looking down.

"It is ok it is not like it is your fault and me and pickachu are going to win this competition any way".

"Yeah I guess you are right "said misty looking into ashes eyes and smiling. Ash was smiling too then misty grabbed ash by the collar of his shirt and kissed ash full on the lips! Ash surprised opened his eyes but then they slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stood there kissing in the middle of the dirt path they were walking on.

Ahem Brock said looking at them. They two of them stopped kissing immediately and started blushing madly. "Well I see the two of you have finally got together I new the two of you would".

Ash and misty glanced at each other and started walking again with big grins on their faces. Brock followed staring at the two of them. Then Ash and misty walked into the woods. "I am so glad you like me as much as I like you" ash exclaimed. I always thought you did not like me". Misty said excitingly.

"I love you myst I have loved you since the first day I met you"

"I love you too ash" misty replied.

Then ash and misty caught up with Brock after their talk and walked to the competition as silent as a mouse.

well hope you liked it i will get to writing the next episide!


End file.
